


The feeling I'll be your sinner

by Merel



Series: Saying you would never break [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Fluff, Hyuroi Week, M/M, Military Academy, POV Third Person Limited, Spooning, Valentine's Day, except there's no saint valentine in amestris so it has a different name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: “Maes, what’re you doing?”“Joining you.” He whispered. Really, none of this would have been necessary if Roy cleaned his room regularly, and not only ten minutes before inspections. He turned his attention back to the mess on the floor, trying to find an empty space with the dim light of his lantern.“Ugh.” Everything was suddenly a lot brighter, and when he looked up he saw that Roy had turned on the light on his nightstand. “Fine. Just come over here.”





	The feeling I'll be your sinner

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of sequel to With the moon and move it?? Some backstory: it takes place a year and a bit later, in their third year at the academy. On February 14th, obviously. Roy already took the State Alchemist Exams in October, but failed.  
> Written for Hyuroi Week 2019, for the "Valentine" prompt.

The floor was covered with papers and books, with a lot of triangles, circles, and, for some strange reason, lizards. He had to delicately make his way to Roy’s bed, only lit by his lantern.

“Maes, what’re you doing?”

“Joining you.” He whispered. This was probably easier if he didn’t have anything else in his hands. He gently tossed his bag on Roy’s bed, causing Roy to sit up fully and glare at him. Really, none of this would have been necessary if Roy cleaned his room regularly, and not only ten minutes before inspections. He turned his attention back to the mess on the floor, trying to find an empty space with the dim lighting.

“Ugh.” Everything was suddenly a lot brighter, and when he looked up he saw that Roy had turned on the light on his nightstand. “Fine. Just come over here.”

“Bossy, bossy.”

That earned him a half-hearted smirk. “You seem to like me being bossy.”

Maes smirked back. He clicked off the lantern and put it on the floor, then took another couple of careful steps to sit down on Roy’s bed and scoot up to join him under the blankets. Roy moved to the side to give him more room, and Maes carefully folded his glasses before putting them on the nightstand. He turned to Roy and winked.

“Hello.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” Still, he obligingly tilted his head when Maes went in for a kiss.

Roy tasted minty, like toothpaste, and Maes deepened the kiss, making Roy hum against him. Maes indulged himself for a minute, enjoying Roy’s taste and clever tongue, before pulling away. He didn’t know if it was the lighting or if Roy used make-up, but the bags under his eyes were a lot more visible than during the day. Roy had been drinking a lot more coffee since they came back from the north. He had to admit to himself that he hadn’t expected to find Roy in his bed when he had planned this. Still, this was really nice. He pressed one more kiss against Roy’s lips before sitting up and grabbing his bag.

“I got you something, ordered it from Central.” He took out the wrapped and decorated box and pushed the bag on to the floor, where it landed with a clunk. He then turned around, straddling Roy’s upper legs, and dramatically presented the gift.

“Ta-da!”

Roy stared at the box for a few seconds, enough for Maes to feel antsy, before taking it from him.

“Uh, thanks.”

Roy’s dexter fingers managed to un-knot the pink ribbon and unfold the top. Maes had only seen them illustrated in the newspaper ad, but they looked even better in real life. Nine little chocolate bonbons, shaped like hearts, flowers and shells. He glanced up to see Roy’s reaction, but he was frowning at the chocolates. Not good. Not good at all.

“Some of them have booze in ‘em, some of them have hazelnut cream, and a couple with cherry cream.” He pointed at the piece of paper in the box. “What’s what is on there.”

Roy transferred his frown to Maes. “My birthday’s in April.”

Maes couldn’t hold in a bark of laughter, but Roy’s frown only deepened. Wait. “Are you serious?”

“Yes? Did you forget when my-”

“I know it’s not your birthday.” Maes took a deep breath, but Roy had started talking again.

“Is this a kink thing? Do you want to feed me chocolates? Because I’m in, just not to-”

“It’s not a kink thing! Roy, will you let me finish?” Roy smirked lecherously at him. Ugh, damn it. “I’m trying to be serious.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “‘kay.”

Maes waited for a moment, but Roy didn’t say anything else, just stared up at him. “It’s Lover’s Day.”

“What, like, now, or like, tomorrow?”

“Uh, today, that being Thursday.”

“It’s Thursday already?”

“Roy, it’s been Thursday the entire day.”

Roy blankly stared ahead, so Maes took the opportunity to take the chocolates and put them next to his glasses on the nightstand. He then turned back to Roy, and gently cupped his face. Hmm, eleven o’clock scruff.

“Hey.” He kissed Roy again, soft closed-mouth kisses. He tried to tease Roy to chase him back, but Roy stayed in place. Okay. That was kind of weird. “Happy Lover’s Day.”

“Yeah, you too.” Roy finally kissed him back, but it was almost hesitant. Was Roy really that stressed? Sure, the State Alchemist Exams were a big deal, but he hadn’t been this tense last year. Maybe he needed to de-stress a bit.

“So, I thought we could do something nice this weekend.” Roy avoided his eyes. “I had this idea of grabbing sandwiches and eating them on that bench in the woods. The one near the pond. I could take my camera and take pictures.” Roy’s eyes snapped to his. Wow. “No, not those kinds of pictures.”

Roy sighed. “I’m not sure I have time for that.”

Maes tried to keep his smile soft. “It’s just an hour or two. Hey,” He rubbed Roy’s shoulders, “we could go to Golden Dragon instead, if you like that more.” Roy’s gaze was drifting off to the side again, so Maes pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Get some take-out, then eat it here.”

“Uh, I don’t-”

“Aw, come on, Roy.” Maes interrupted, trying to shrug off a light feeling of dread. “Let’s do something, just us two.”

Roy was quiet again. Maes took the opportunity to press a kiss against his mouth and kiss along Roy’s jawline.

“Just something together, hm?” He murmured against the sensitive spot under Roy’s ear. He gently sucked, then scraped his teeth along the skin. Roy let out a soft gasp, and shuddered in his arms. This would be a nice way to help Roy relax and a nice way to spend the last hour of Lover's Day. One of those win-win situations.

“I’m- _Maes_ \- I-”

And _fuck_ if Roy moaning his name didn’t turn him on. He reached down to grab two nice handfuls of ass and Roy’s hand was clutching and pulling his hair and the other was pushing him. Away. Huh. Maes pulled back. Roy looked messy and disheveled, and Maes wanted to dive back in, but the look on Roy’s face stopped him.

“Not tonight, okay?”

And yeah, Maes was half-hard and horny, but Roy looked tired and uncomfortable. So he nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t got that much sleep-”

“Hey.” He carded a hand through Roy’s already messy hair. “We can go to sleep. I call big spoon, though.”

“Oh, however shall I cope.” Apparently him being tired didn’t do anything against his sense of sarcasm. But Roy didn’t protest, only leaned over Maes to turn off the lamp, casting them both into darkness. Maes felt Roy shuffle around, getting comfortable, and Maes felt- he felt.

Off. He missed something, somewhere. The feeling that made him desperate to get in to the Intelligence or Investigations Department was nudging him with all the subtlety of the morning wake-up call. He ignored it for a second, and lay down next to Roy, molding himself to Roy’s body.

“Are you okay?”

Roy was quiet.

“Is this about you forgetting Lover’s Day?”

Nothing. Maes remembered the drawings on the floor.

“The exams?”

Nothing again, but this time a deliberate nothing.

“You weren’t this stressed last year.”

“I have to do better this time.” Roy whispered, and he seemed to shrink in on himself.

“Well, yeah, but you’re onto something, right?” He murmured against Roy’s neck. “I haven’t seen you use a lizard before.”

Roy shifted against him, but didn’t say anything. There was something else, and a voice in the back of his head was telling him to stop pushing, to let the subject go, but Maes wasn’t used to listening to that voice, and this was Roy. If Maes was bothering him, he’d let him know. So he took another guess.

“Something to do with why you had such a long Yule break?”

Roy stayed quiet, so Maes pushed his leg between Roy’s legs.

“Maes.”

“Roy.”

Roy sighed and didn’t answer the question. Maes let his hand drift down and stuck it under Roy’s shirt. Roy flinched, but kept quiet. Fine. He slowly moved his hand down again, scratching along the coarse hair above his briefs, but Roy grabbed his hand before he could reach his destination.

“Maes.”

Maes smirked against the back of his neck. He turned his hand around to intertwine their fingers and ran his thumb along the back of Roy’s hand. He felt Roy relax and Maes followed him, leaning against him even more and burying his nose in Roy’s hair.

“Yes.” It was spoken softly, more like an exhale. Maes hummed in Roy’s hair to encourage him to talk. “I don’t- I’m not sure I wanna talk about it now, though.”

Maes hummed again. “‘s fine. I’m here when you want to.”

He felt more than heard Roy’s breath hitch. He kissed Roy’s neck.

“Love you.”

Roy didn’t say anything back, but squeezed his hand. That was good enough. He drifted off to sleep to the sound and feel of Roy’s steady breathing and the rhythmic ticking of the alarm clock in his bag.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *dramatically presents fic* ta-da!  
> Yell at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com), and kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
